Little Purple Riding-Hood
by DK21
Summary: "Little Red Riding-Hood" Parody...


**_Little Purple Riding-Hood_**

**_This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. This fanfic is based upon my imagination and I hope that you won't hate this so much... If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

* * *

"Ja-ne, Onee-chan!~" shouted a little young girl in a purple riding-hood (with a design that can be compared to an iPhone), as she ran in a path towards the woods, bobbing up and down with a small basket filled with sweets and very delicious goodies,

"Tsubumi, take care okay! Remember, the woods are DANGEROUS!" shouted Ayano as she tried to chase her up to the gate. She was answered by a faint 'HAI!~' from a very far distance. It was a wonder how they heard each other.

"Really though, why send her to the woods when you yourself knew it is dangerous? Why can't you do it yourself – instead of allowing that little girl to go and face the dangers of the woods?" Asked the guy who collected lumber in the woods, Shintaro, as he laid down his axe.

She fidgeted...

"Anyways, it's good you told her about the shortcut or else she'll end up lost or walking in those woods for hours..."

_Silence..._

"You... didn't..."

Ayano's eyes grew teary as he pounded Shintaro's back, complaining that Tsubumi just wanted to visit her friend herself and that she doesn't want her, Ayano, to come with her, she was soooo excited that she immediately left her the moment her basket was filled.

Ayano could only hope that Tsubumi would remember to NOT to talk to ANY STRANGER.

* * *

"Huh? _There is?!_" she asked doubtfully to the blonde-haired boy with weird, yet cute, blonde ears protruding from his hair and a cute little tail attached at his behind,

"Of course there is!" he answered back with an air of confidence, even slicing the air around him as he spoke, "It's a shortcut only I, the most cleverest fox knows~"

She brightened up to what he had said, especially that it takes 2 hours to go to her destination, "Then-"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Everything has a price, young miss~" the fox said with a bow "And my knowledge would cost you that. The basket. Your very own basket of goodies~" And he looked at her with a mischievous grin, only to see an impatient young girl who wore a mixed expression of a pout and a frown.

"No way, sorry Mister Fox-"

"Shuuya~"

"Shuuya-kun, but this basket of goodies are for my best friend! And, there's no way you'll be able to get this from me!" she said as she held her basket away from the little creature's grasp. Now, the little fox wore the expression, clearly upset that he wouldn't receive the goodies in the basket, but he thought of something very clever,

_"A nice easy escape too~" _He said nearly above a whisper,

"Huh..."

The fox wore a grin and said it was nothing and bid goodbye. The little girl's disappointed eyes followed his disappearing figure in the woods, she felt lonely again... _maybe I should've gave him a little bit... maybe he would've even accompany me... _she thought... but what can she do? The little fox already took his leave, _or so she thought._ What she didn't know is that the little sly fox was actually following her, with a little plan to snatch her goodies away...

_I would only need to snatch her basket when she's not looking and run for it! _He said with a smirk, yup, he only needs to find the correct time- he sneaked a glance to her, blinked for a moment and thought that she might've moved away already, but the moment he looked at the path again, the girl was right infront of her, as if she disappeared for a moment or so...

"Shuuya-kun~!" chirped the ecstatic maiden, she tried to regain her balance for she was slightly pushed away by the fox, just in time though, just before a large branch could fall above her. In wonder, both of them looked above them and to the branch in between them, wondering what would've happened if the fox didn't push her off in time. The fox regained his composure. Angrily, the fox brushed off the dirt from his clothes, saw her smiling and decided to just leave her alone,

"M-M-Matte!" she said as she tried to catch up with him, and before they knew it, the fox helped her once again. As she tripped over a small piece of rubble- he, the fox caught her in a swift movement and helped her stand up. He gave up a sighed, why can't he leave this girl all alone? He looked down and saw that the girl was actually giving him something, a chocolate bar...

"Domo~" she said with a smile, "Though it is really for my friend, I still have a little bit more to share, here, please take it~!"

Okay... the fox really gave in, he didn't want this innocent girl to get harmed in these woods. He decided to show her the short cut.

"Shuuya-kun... why do you have the body of a boy but call yourself a fox?" she asked nosily, destroying the stillness and the silence that lingered in their trip ever since it started...

"That's 'cuz I have ears, a nose, and a tail of a fox..." he answered while rolling his eyes...

"Ehhh? But Shuuya-kun you don't have a fox's nose-"

"It is because my nose is as sharp as a fox's" he said raising his chin up and positioning his arms behind his neck – very proud of having one I assume

To this the little maiden giggled, "Sharp? But the nose of a fox isn't sharp~ it is like a cute small button!" she said while acting out a small cute button,

"I can smell things sharply and such and whatever-"

"Shuuya-kun... why is it that you were watching me, even though you said that you're leaving?"

"The woods are dangerous especially for someone as stupid as you" he said with a shrug,

"Mou... I'm not as stupid as I look, and I don't think these woods are dangerous~"

"Well... It _is _dangerous" said the fox, "especially if you continued to trek the path you were planning to take!" He explained the appetizing ginger bread house on the east (where she was heading) where a wicked witch lives. He told her that it was a trap so that lost children would find her house, children she'll eat – and the so... As he was telling other stories, another creature block their path,

"Sorry, but you guys should not be here..." He declared with arms spreaded widely, blocking their way, "I'm really sorry, but could you please take another route?" The little boy explained that the way they're taking is towards a dead end, which Shuuya swore wasn't true, leaving little Tsubumi a bit confused on who to believe... the kind boy who noted them of the dead end or the fox who wanted her basket of goodies... but for some reason, she felt that the _sly _fox was the person telling the truth, and not the _nice-looking _boy

"Then... who are you?" she asked to the little kid with a white hoodie,

"Kousuke, Seto Kousuke" he said reassuringly with a slight smile, "I'm sorry but you guys must not be heading this way... it is also very dangerous" he said slightly, again lowering his gaze to the ground,

Tsubumi pouted, "Kousuke-kun, you're lying..." She then explained that she herself turns her gaze away from the person she's lying to - so she assumed that Kousuke-kun's statement was a lie,

The little boy sighed, "I'm really bad at lying... sorry, but this way is to the house of a 'special' friend of mine, she's quite shy and sick so I don't want her to encounter anyone yet, especially that it might shock her and petrify her, I'm really worried..."

"Are you talking about Mary-chan?" Tsubumi asked with wide eyes, upon hearing his friend's name, the boy looked at her with wonder. After a few chitter-chatter, they confirmed that their friend is the same person, the albino medusa... Mary-chan

Feeling out-of-place, and worried about the mention of 'medusa,' the little fox decided it was time for him to go, "Okay then," the fox said with a smile, "I will now take my leave~" but before he could go, Tsubumi got him by his collar and said with a grin,

"Of course you're not leaving yet~"

"Huh?" The two boys said in unison,

"Won't Mary-chan recover faster if her friends visit her?" She smiled and turned to Shuuya, "and I guess she'll like to have you as her friend too~ so please, Come with us!" She said invitingly to the sly fox. The three of them smiled at each other, sensing that they would be really great friends and such, and headed to Mary's home.

* * *

"TSUBUMIIIII!" Ayano said as she _literally_ pounced on her,

"Onee-chan?"

"Huh?"

To their confusion, Shion, Mary's mother, smiled "Ayano-chan and Shintaro-kun had been here for a while. We were waiting for your arrival Tsubumi~" Ayano embraced Tsubumi in a bear hug, and Shintaro raised his hand a little

"But, how come you've been here earlier than me Onee-chan?"

"She forgot to tell you about the shortcut me and that old geezer made..."

"Stop calling Oto-san 'old geezer'!" Ayano and Tsubumi said to Shintaro,

"Wow, so the two of you have met already, Tsubumi-chan, Kousuke-kun~" Shion said as she clasped her hands together, the two gave a loud 'Hai!' and her attention turned to the fox who tried to to leave "Anyway, Tsubumi, Kousuke, who's this?" Shion asked as she smiled at Shuuya,

"Shuuya-kun~! Our new friend!" The two shouted in unison, as they grabbed the poor fox once again in a big smile... Sensing that he has no choice but to allow them to, the fox gave up in trying to leave. He was awarded though for helping Tsubumi with lots of goods and candies – the things he wanted to steal from her... The fox and the medusa met and stared at each other blankly, and for some reason, Shuuya turned into 'stone' – was petrified, and thus allowing little Mary-chan to play with his ears and tail. Amused and intrigued with her reaction, since people usually find his ears and tail freaky and not cute or adorable and sometimes try and ignore it, he decided to be friendly with her.

The girl, the fox, the boy, and the medusa became very good friends ever since that day. The girl kept visiting the woods for the fox and the medusa, and so did the boy. They were always with each other and are not so easily separated. And ever since then, they've always treated each more than friend, and just a little more like brothers and sisters.

* * *

**_So yeah, it's a parody of 'Little Red Riding-Hood' – I saw parodies of 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'Sleeping Beauty', so, I thought of making some story too... It's a little shitty, especially that Ayano sounded like a cry baby, Shintaro acting quite easy-going, Kido acting really ecstatic (though she really was when she was young), Kano a Tsundere, and Seto a worry-wart... sorry... Let's say that this is when Kano, Kido, and Seto were 5-7 years old, Shintaro and Ayano at 16 and Shion & Mary at 100+ _**


End file.
